


Static

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: She didn't expect to see anyone, let alone Tom Riddle at her doorstep. Of all days.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> Yeahhhhh so I couldn't resist. I own nothing. For Weestarmeggie! This my prompt from Tomione Smut Fest. Birthday Sex. ;) It's quite filthyyyyy. Hope you guys enjoy!

The harsh air bit upon the skin. A flush of red blossoming. A cloud of smoke. Though the darkness of inky hair unmistakable. Hermione blinked. Her eyes zeroed upon the last person she'd expect on her doorstep.   
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle.   
  
Those dark eyes sized hers intently, an arched eyebrow raised.   
  
"Aren't you going to invite me inside, Hermione? "  
  
The question made her jolt as she hastily stepped to the side. The sun was going down. A beaming of light going through as he stepped inside. A chill breeze swept in, across her cheeks. Through her short sweater dress and past her thigh highs.   
  
Truth be told, she'd never been quite taken off gaurd. Tom showing up made all questions raise. For one, how did he know where she lived?   
  
He cleared his throat. Whilst removing his dark wool jacket and navy scarf. An handed them over to her, expectingly.   
  
Hermione frowned, grabbing the article of clothing.   
  
"Is there a reason you've come? " She snarked.   
  
Tom's lips twiched. Those dark eyes boring into hers.   
  
  
"Actually, there is."  
  
  
A moment of silence filtered between them.   
  
Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. She walked into the kitchen. Setting his things on the wooden chair. He followed, watching her as the doors to the cabinet opened. She pulled out a set of bright orange colored mugs.   
  
Tom took in the scene. It was a small kitchen with a simple round table. The gas stove heated the kettle. Hermione's back was to him. As she reached into the side cabinet, he made his move.   
  
The tin slipping from her fingers. Everything happening in a quick manner. A loud clink hit the ground and she felt a hard body behind her.   
  
Hermione swallowed. A sudden rush filling her ears. Pounding and pounding.   
  
A pale hand closed over hers. The touch itself igniting something deep within her. His voice both melodic and sinful.   
  
"You know I heard the most interesting thing today. "   
  
Hermione turned slightly, the curious side of her peeked.   
  
"Such as? "  
  
His lips leaned ever so close. A taunting tone unmistakable.   
  
"You are no longer tied with me in class."  
  
Hermione bristled, breaking away and turning to face him completely.   
  
Of all days to rub it in her face. She narrow her gaze at him.   
  
"Did you come all the way to say that? In fact how did you even find me?"  
  
Tom shrugged, as if it were the most normal thing.   
  
"I'm quite persuasive when I want to be."  
  
Hermione scoffed.   
  
"Of course. "  
  
She turned away when the kettle began to whistle. High pitched, making her nerves unsettled. It didn't help to have him in the same room.   
  
Tom eyes darkened, and he moved. Precision in his movement. A hand closed down on hers, guiding the kettle to the other side.   
  
Hermione stilled. His touch a sear on her skin. She turned once more and Tom moved, guiding until her lower back hit the counter.   
  
"Such a shame you couldn't make it today. In fact you don't look ill at all. Just a bit flushed one might say. " He murmurs softly, his body pressed so close.   
  
She swallows. Not breaking his gaze.   
  
"I don't know what you mean. "  
  
Tom doesn't hesitate any longer. Closing the distance in one moment. His lips coaxing hers, so very much like a dance. It's heated and she couldn't help but shiver.   
  
The nips are both playful and seductive. Hermione felt the tingle travel downwards. Straight through her core.   
  
"I want to hear you." Tom says as his lips decends to throat. His nips becoming more deliberate. She was certain there were marks branded.   
  
Hermione quirks her mouth as suddenly her body was lifted onto the counter.   
  
"Mighty bold of you. "  
  
Tom hums while pulling at the gray thigh highs in one fluid moment. Lifting the beige sweater dress up, feeling her skin. He leans down, those dark eyes watching her. With sharp teeth he pulls at the thin sheer fabric, very slowly.   
  
Then her thong landed on the tile.   
  
Hermione quivers. Desire intensifying. A loss for words at the removed article. His expression predatory, hungry even.   
  
"I'm going to give you what you _crave_ and what I want. "  
  
Tom is experimental at first. Those lips moving at a slow pace. A long wet drag, and Hermione shudders at the sensation. The wetness soaking her cunt. A groan leaving those lips. She craves for Tom to drown within her depths.   
  
Her words are raspy but heated.   
  
"Oh, shite! Right _there_! "  
  
The licks were unrestrained along with the sudden fingers plunging in and out. Yet it didn't help the fact that she wanted more.   
  
Using a long slender leg, Hermione pressed the heel to his chest. Breaking the moment. Tom's nostrils flared, eyes darkening. He stood up.   
  
"Strip. "  
  
The command left no room for argument.  
  
Hermione plopped down and used her fingers to ease the sweater dress off. No bra today. Completely bare before him. Tom licked his lips.   
  
  
The cool air hit her skin, small goosebumps crossing over her body. It took two steps and she could feel the warmth of his body ignite within.   
  
  
It was like something akin to static. The way his thumbs brushed over her arms as his lips captured hers. Deep and utterly passionate in nature. She moaned, taking him in. The masculine scent of him encasing her.   
  
Her hands fumbled to unbuttoned him. Cause damn it. It was her birthday. She wanted to unwrap Tom. Wanted to chip away that perfect poised persona. Let him come undone by her own means.   
  
A moment gone. The clothes lying on the floor. Nothing but a heaping mess. His dark eyes surveyed her. That damn smirk playing across his face.   
  
"I find I rather like you this way. So primal. "  
  
He took her by her wild locks. The grip not gentle. In fact it sent a rush down. He turned her. The waist hitting the coolness of the counter. Her nipples pebbling on effect. To which he pressed against her buttocks whilst rubbing along her sensitive breast.   
  
A heated moan left her lips.   
  
" _Oh_! "  
  
Tom pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. His words making her shiver with anticipation.   
  
"Don't close your eyes."  
  
A hand delved down, past her silken folds. She bit back a moan. To which he smiled against her, the evidence of her desire for him. He then slid into her, whilst rubbing against her swollen clit.   
  
Warmth surrounded Tom. It beckoned him to move. To take control. Take everything she had to offer. So move he did. A simple thrust of his hips. She cried out.   
  
" _Merlin! Yes_! "  
  
Tom steady his breath, shifting his hips ever so slightly. The hardness of him drawing out her pleasure. He gasped when she moved along with his movements. It tingled like a irresistible burn. He groaned into her ear.   
  
" _Hermione_. "  
  
The way her name fell off his lips. It made something within her snapped. She froze for a second. Catching her breath.   
  
Tom noticed and drew back completely.   
  
Hermione turned to face him. Eyes full on taking him in. The tantalizing energy in the room pressing her on. She approach him until she pushed him into the chair.   
  
Tom's eyes widen. Such a bold move.   
  
Hermione took the initive. Straddling until Tom was filling her. They both moaned. It was deeper than before. So she didn't hesitate to ride him. The contact of skin on skin echoed. The intensity of feeling all too consuming. She dug her nails into him.   
  
" _Tom_!"   
  
He locked his eyes onto hers. His hands at her waist. Helping her sink into him further. She felt like heated liquid silk. Utterly, bewitching.  
  
Tom couldn't resist. He pulled her forward, devouring her soft lips. Nipping her lower lip and she moaned.   
  
Hermione let her body do the guiding. Up and down. Building and building. Slowly then faster. Tom growled.   
  
" _Not close enough_."  
  
  
His mouth then latched harshly onto her breast. She cried out in both pain and pleasure. That skilled tongue of his swirling in such a devious manner. The rocking of her hips sped up. Completely lost in the moment.   
  
_"Oh Tom! Please! "_  
  
She was so close. The way her body was about to cave in. Tom instantly stood up and slammed her into the fridge. None too gently.   
  
He pushed into her, fast and hard.   
  
Once, twice, thrice.   
  
A snarl leaving his lips.   
  
" _Come for me, Hermione. Let me feel you wrap around my cock. "_  
  
Hermione shattered within moments. The heat of her hot cunt, shuddering around him as he continued to slam into her.   
  
" _Shite! I'm coming! Tom!"_  
  
Tom hearing his name from her, lost it. With a final thust he gasped as his orgasim rocked him. The sudden hot burst of liquid leaving him to buried deep within her.   
  
He leaned into her. Their foreheads touching.   
  
Tom cleared his dry throat. Trying to catch his breath. Hermione hummed in contentment.   
  
"That was-" She started to say but was suddenly silenced by those lips of his.   
  
It was different from his previous kisses. If anything it felt more intimate than anything that just transpired between them. It made the pulse in her veins thud.   
  
Tom could feel himself hardening once more as her tongue traced over his. Vixen.   
  
He pulled away from her. Setting her down. His hand cupping her cheek.   
  
"I'd say Happy Birthday but I'm far from being done with you yet."  
  
Hermione flushed.   
  
"You knew? "  
  
He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Seriously you'd think you could keep that sort of knowledge from me? Don't be so daft. "  
  
She huffed.   
  
To which he gave her a bemused smile.   
  
Hermione folded her arms. Daring to taunt him.   
  
"Somehow I feel like you can do so much better than that."  
  
Tom yanked her arm and turned her to the direction of the hallway.   
  
"You never knew when to keep that mouth of yours shut. " He says with a curve of his lips.   
  
She blinked when he shoved her into the bed of her bedroom. The sudden rush of flames licked upon her cunt. Unused to going another time around so quickly. The sensation was more intense.   
  
Tom didn't give her any time to voice protest. Pulling her forward, angling the long legs over his shoulder. Swiftly he was deep inside making her shudder and groan. Her fingers grasping blue sheets.   
  
His voice was smooth, deliciously dark.   
  
" _Let this be your reminder of who's really in charge. Do you like that, Hermione? "_  
  
The still heady wetness of him from previously was making her even more wanton. She glanced at him, the way his dark eyes focused. His lips pressed firmly, as he moved within her.  
  
Long, and so hard.   
  
Hermione couldn't deny it.   
  
She loved how they fit together.   
  
The way he hit just at the right spot. She moaned.   
  
His voice drawled out.   
  
_"Answer me, Hermione. "_  
  
He leaned down. Letting her thighs bend over her torso. Thrusting fast, harder and making her shiver and cry out.   
  
_"Merlin! Yes! Tom! "_  
  
The movement became slower, as if to draw it out. Hermione bit her tongue. Fustrated beyond reason.   
  
She just needed just a little more.   
  
Tom snarled. His fingers digging into her, leaving marks.  
  
He pulled back, letting her legs drop only to wrap them around his waist. The throbbing of his cock more evident as he slid them against her clit.   
  
Hermione swore under her breath.   
  
Yet still he rubbed rather slowly. His cock teasing her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits.   
  
"Damnit Tom! Just-" she began to snap.   
  
He cut her off with a slamming of his hips. The brushing of lips upon her. She moaned into his kiss. Trying to meet his thrusts.   
  
Tom picked up the pace, a lewd moan leaving him. Hermione longed to hear it again. So she ran her fingers over his back as she pressed deeper into him.   
  
Her name sounded like a prayer.   
  
" _Hermione_."  
  
  
  
That was all it took for her to come undone. The sound high and breathy. She held on tight as she quivered around him. To which his thrusts became faster.   
  
" _Yes! Feel how I'm going to come into that hot cunt of yours!_ "  
  
Tom rode out on her orgasmic bliss as he suddenly cried out. The twitching of his cock pulsating deep inside.   
  
He slowed then carefully withdrew, watching with satisfaction of the cum leaving her filled cunt. He smirked at her.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione. "  
  
Weakly she punched his arm. A smile on her lips.   
  
"I'm still going to catch up to you, arsehole."  
  
  
  



End file.
